In the electrical world, particularly in electronics and telecommunications, a large number of situations exist which require the connection of corresponding wires of two wire groups. The situations differ in their requirements; and thus various species of gang connectors have come into use with features designed to meet the particular requirements.
One increasingly useful gang connector features a slotted beam element to make the electrical connection. Particularly, double ended slotted beam connectors are an efficient medium for penetrating conductor insulation and making reliable electrical and mechanical connection between two wires. In past such connector designs, however, it has been difficult to combine low cost and structural simplicity with a capability for effecting several different types of wire connections.
For example, in modern telephone central offices there is much occasion to interconnect wires through splicing, half-tapping, and bridging; as well as to simply terminate wires singly or in groups to a connector block for future use. These needs are equally present in computer back plane wiring. Present connectors, however, are not sufficiently generic in concept and design to perform all such functions with equal ease. Moreover, the potential for double ended slotted beam elements has not been successfully extended to reliable reconnection of the same wires. In both central offices and computer backplanes, however, there is occasion for at least a limited number of rearrangements and reconnects of original wiring plans.